


Land of Destiny

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands mark people, Gen, Sora is a lot more aware than people believe, predetermined fate, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Destiny Islands. What is so special about it? It looks normal. And yet. Keyblade Wielders come from it.......Somewhere on Destiny Islands, a shrine sits. And Sora decides to pay it a visit.





	Land of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I've toyed with this idea for sometime already. I decided that today is a good day to write it. It turned out better than I expected. And ended up adding on a bit more. Its short. But I think it conveys what I was thinking while writing it.

Destiny Islands was always a World of prophecy and fate. Those who were born there tended to have a fate in mind, a plan in hand, something already weaving the threads of their destiny. Sometimes, it was less of a fate already planned but a fate already ended, and the souls and Hearts that had landed there were now waiting to be reunited with those they had been fated to touch once more. Every time a child was born, they were brought a shrine. There, they would glow like a star. If their fates were still to come, it was bright and shining like a supernova. If their fates had already past, they would glimmer and sparkle like an already polished diamond. If they were free of fate, of destiny, nothing would happen. A new soul, a normal life on the Islands.

...

One day, something ominous happened. No one understood why. A child had been born and brought to the shrine. The parents had come out pale and worried. No one knew what had happened, what had transpired. The Islanders, unsure of what happened, in turn let their doubt color their opinion of the child.

The child grew up resenting the Islands. And when he grew old enough... he vanished.

...

Years later, children of fate started being born frequently, much to the Islanders surprise. Many of them were old souls, wiped clean of their memories but still having ties to their fellows. Their souls glimmered at the shrine, bright and beautiful.

Then once more, a silver haired child was born. The Islanders were tense, unsure if it was a bad omen. But when the parents exited the shrine with relief in their eyes, they knew that the child had a bright future ahead.

A year later, another child was born... but something was off. Their shrine visit had been strange, the couple said. The child had a fate, that was much larger than they were expecting, yet the child's light had been oddly dim, born with less than expected for a fate as large as his.

No one thought anything of it.

Until she arrived.

Kairi, someone from another World. It wasn't a secret, that other Worlds existed. But her arrival was worrying, and thus they brought her to the shrine.

(They ones taking care of her were surprised at how blinding her light was, and simply accepted that her destiny was going to take her far)

* * *

Sora pushed aside the fronds that blocked the path to the shrine. It had taken him a bit, having secretly followed Kairi's adoptive parents as they took her to the shrine, in order to fine his way there. He was curious. Children were not allowed near the shrine after their first visit, and Sora had always wondered why it was the case. Why not let the children know if they were a new soul or an old one?

The shrine was nearby. A simple wooden shrine. Underneath it was a rock that had been carved with words he couldn't read. Sora approached it cautiously. What would happen?

He sat in front of it, humming as he did... and then he was engulfed by a blinding flash. A familiar sensation stirred in his Heart. Opening his eyes, he blinked as he found himself on a stained glass platform in the middle of Darkness. The shrine was nowhere in sight.

Voices echoed in his head as he looked around.

'A child of Destiny, revisiting us after his birth?'

'A rare one, that he is. He shall go far. Touch many.'

'He's already helped one, and connected more to him.'

'He will help settle the mistake we made.'

'Should we leave it to him?'

'Their fight has been fated, been preordained.'

'We don't assign destiny.'

'Let's give him a little help though. A push.'

'Why?'

'Both the Princess and the Brave Dawn have their keys.'

'That doesn't give us the right.'

'Then when he's old enough.'

'The Trial of Light and Dark then?'

'A Dive to Heart.'

'He who shall carry the Key of Light.'

'Agreed.'

'Agreed.'

'Agreed.'

Sora stared into the black sky. Then at the sleeping figure on the throne that appeared all of a sudden. Running forward, he touched the blond teen's hand, asking, "Are you the one? The one they said I already helped?"

The blond said nothing as he slept on peacefully.

Sora smiled, "I'll wait. I'm to small to help properly anyways. But. I'll help. I always will. And I think we'll be best of friends when you wake up! Just like me and Riku and Kairi!"

A wistful smile graced the sleeping face.

And Sora closed his eyes, opening it to find himself facing the shrine. He gave a cheerful smile and ran off.

* * *

 

The visit to the shrine was soon forgotten. But when Sora found himself on a new stained glass platform, years later, he was reminded of that weird dream, of voices, of keys, a promise and a trial.

When he returned to the Islands after its destruction, he headed, not to his house on the mainland, but the shrine.

Kneeling in front of the shrine, he let the light engulf him once again as he was pulled into his Station of Awakening.

Something immediately stirred.

'The child of Destiny has returned.'

Sora stated, "You knew of our fates, before it even happen."

'We did.'

"You didn't prevent it."

'It wasn't our place to interfere.'

"And yet you tried to."

'... We made a mistake. The Worlds were paying for it.'

"What was the mistake?"

'You'll find out soon.'

"... Were you alright? When the Islands were destroyed?"

'... Yes.'

"Then its fine. As long as you weren't hurt."

'... your Heart is too kind. Too forgiving. You aren't suited for the Destiny laid out for you.'

"But it's because of that, that my Heart is connected to so many people."

'... that is true.'

Sora smiled sadly. The Voices were tired. It sounded like they were exhausted. And lonely. His eyes brightened with an idea.

"I'll come visit whenever I have the time!"

That last statement left the Voices stunned, as Sora returned to the waking World once more. He turned away from the shrine. Promising to return to talk to the Voices once more.

* * *

 

On the rock underneath the shrine, words were carved.

'To those that have passed, in a war long forgotten. Guide them, as our Keys had once guided us.'

**Author's Note:**

> the surprise ending is that Destiny Island is made up of descendants of a few survivors of the Keyblade War who didn't join the Dandelions, and thus didn't have their memory of the war erased. also the shrine is made in dedication to the hearts of those had been lost. Also I know Sora gained his Key because Riku was taken by the Darkness but i made it so that the dive to heart was a needed ritual (said hearts made the mistake of coloring xehanort's destiny light black since his destiny was filled with darkness and thus scaring everyone so technically this may be a xehanort origin fic as well??? take it as you will.)


End file.
